Worlds Collide
by Synergetic Prose
Summary: Inspired by Tybalt tisk's "kitten mittens." Allura is the heiress of her father's company, Voltron Tech. Shiro is a biker studded with piercings and a sleeve tattoo of a lion. By all logic, these two should have never met. And yet an incident brings these two worlds together.


AN: This is what happens when I read a story with a biker Shiro. XD Inspired by Tybalt_tisk's wonderful story, ".kitten mittens" because that story made me wonder how biker Shiro and Prep Princess Allura would have met.

If you've not had the pleasure of reading ".kitten mittens" yet you won't be lost (but I recommend you do! :D). This story is just inspired by it. Though I did borrow a couple of details like the company name and the location of the restaurant.

Was shamelessly listening to Taylor Swift's "End Game" while writing this:

And I can't let you go, your hand print's on my soul  
It's like your eyes are liquor, it's like your body is gold  
You've been calling my bluff on all my usual tricks  
So here's the truth from my red lips

I wanna be your endgame

* * *

The life of an heiress was non-stop. Today was no different.

Allura kept her eyes closed due to the cucumbers over it but with how tired she felt she was sure she would have had them closed anyways. She listened to Romelle read off her schedule while someone did her nails.

"...then you have a high tea with the mayor's wife Mrs. Olivia Pascal at one. You have an hour break before you need to head over to Voltron Tech. Your father's launching another tablet line and he wishes for you to be there."

There was a pause. Allura hoped that was it but from experience she knew it wasn't.

"Then at five you have an appointment with Nyma for hair, makeup - the works." Allura heard Romelle tapped on the tablet. "At eight Coran will drive you and your father to the Olkarian Charity dinner."

"Which will end at some ungodly hour," Allura groaned. "Please tell me that's it."

"For today."

"And then we do it all over again."

"Except dinner with Galran Enterprises."

"Again?" Allura rolled her closed eyes. "I hate those."

"They at least take you somewhere nice."

"While Zarkon's son undresses me every time he looks my way." She shuddered in disgust. "Has my voodoo doll come in yet? I can't _wait _to poke needles in Lotor's eyes and shove a knife right between his - "

"Allura!"

"What?" she innocently asked. "I was going to say brows."

Romelle took off a cucumber so she'd see her flat expression. "No you weren't."

A sly smile slowly appeared on Allura's face. "You know me too well."

"I would think so," Romelle plopped the cucumber back on her eye without warning, "seeing as we've grown up together."

Allura smiled. Coran and his niece were practically family.

"All done Ms. Altea," the nail artist cut in.

Allura's smile dropped. There goes her brief relaxation time. Now it was time to prep for high tea and the rest of her busy day.

"Thank you Lily."

* * *

Soft music played in the hotel ballroom.

Allura withheld the urge to yawn by swiping a glass of rose champagne.

She stared at the projections of the Olkarian Charity's pictures. This non-profit was close to her heart. They raised money to distribute tech to low income schools and promote awareness of how uneven the college playing field was for kids in low income areas if they didn't have the resources to even do basic homework. She had found this non-profit three years ago and instantly brought it to the board. The rest was history.

She nearly yawned again. The product launch dragged on longer than she had been expecting due to the reporters. She fingered her knee length, shimmering ivory dress. She liked dressing up but she couldn't wait to get to bed.

"Ms. Altea."

Allura's smile was genuine as she turned around. "Ryner."

The older woman half embraced the heiress, mindful of the glass of champagne in her hand.

"It's good to see you," Ryner smiled. "Thank you for sponsoring another event."

"It was our pleasure. And just Allura please. I think we're past such formalities."

Ryner's hazel eyes twinkled with humor. "Of course Allura."

"Ms. Altea."

Allura was sure every other person would have swooned at the silky voice but she wasn't like most people. She spared Lotor a glance, barely taking in his navy suit against his tanned skin and then quirked an impatient brow. Couldn't he see she was in the middle of a conversation?

"Mr. Daibaazal," Ryner smiled. "Thank you for your generous donation."

"Anything for the people," Lotor smiled back.

_Anything to get into my pants_, Allura dryly filled in her mind. The additional fame to dating her would have been a high bonus. Ryner didn't know Lotor and even if she did, she'd probably just be glad to get the funds. But Allura wasn't fooled by Lotor's so called generosity. She was very vocal about her support for Olkarian. It wouldn't take a genius to guess she'd be here tonight.

"Could I borrow Ms. Altea for a dance?"

_Without asking me first? _The size of this man's ego had to be compensating for something.

"I'm sorry," Allura tightly smiled. "Ryner and I are talking."

"Oh no Allura," Ryner politely took a step away, "we'll talk another time."

"Ryner -"

The woman left. Allura cursed in her head.

"Shall we?" Lotor held his arm out.

There were people watching. If she didn't want to cause talk she'd take his arm. Then step all over his feet the entire time on 'accident.' Or she could come up with an excuse to leave. She had those options and more. She plastered a too wide smile.

Then walked off.

The third option was usually her favorite.

* * *

"I saw what you did."

Allura settled into the car's backseat without giving any indication she heard her father. They didn't like taking limos to charity functions so it was one of their nice black cars. Alfor sat in the front with Coran as he watched his daughter take too long to get her long curls out from behind and to lay along her shoulder. She was a vision tonight with her hair pinned up and a couple of long strands of hair left down and curled. She had her mother's beauty but most definitely not her temperament. Allura took after him in that regard but amped up all the way.

It was frighteningly spectacular in the same way a firework startles and amazes.

"I imagine plenty of people did," she finally answered.

"Allura," he patiently repeated. "We're meeting Lotor and his father tomorrow night."

She let out a long sigh. "I know." She rubbed her temples. "I could have done better." Then she primly lifted her chin. "But I refuse to let Lotor think he can dictate what I do."

Alfor sighed. "What did he do this time?"

"He interrupted my conversation with Ryner." Allura crossed her legs as she stared hard out the window. "Then he had the gall to ask me to dance without _asking._"

Coran shook his head. "Young men these days!"

"Allura."

She looked away from the window to her father. He gave her a small smile.

"You should have done worse."

She smirked at her father. He softly laughed and then turned forwards. She was headstrong but still had her dignity. He was only making sure she had a good reason for snubbing his college friend's son in a public area.

"Take us home Coran."

Coran looked up at the rearview mirror. "I don't see your seatbelt."

"If you start street racing I'll put it on," she quipped.

Alfor chuckled louder. "Her pride's heavy enough to keep her in place."

Coran huffed. "I wash my hands of the lot of you."

Allura sat back much more at ease. "I love you too Coran."

* * *

One minute they were on the road and then the next...

Something collided with their car. It happened so fast.

Alfor groaned as someone was dragging him through wet dirt. Then he was still. He looked up to a black helmet with its visor down. The stranger was asking him something but Alfor's attention was drawn to the movement of another stranger but in a red jacket and red helmet pulling Coran away from the car.

"My daughter," he hoarsely got out.

The black clad stranger looked down at him. Alfor gripped his arm.

"The back seat...!"

The stranger looked back to the car. It was sliding into the lake.

"Shit!" The motorcyclist hastily pulled off his black jacket and helmet. "Keith, watch him!"

Then he ran to the lake. He had the backdoor opened when it submerged completely. The stranger went down with it. Alfor felt his heart stop. The other motorcyclist named Keith pushed him back to the ground when he made to sit up.

"Stay down."

"But my daughter-!"

Keith pulled up his visor. "Shiro will get her. Just don't move. Something could be broken."

Before Alfor could try sitting up again something broke the water's surface. There was a loud gasp of air and water movement. He lifted his head up as he watched the stranger pull his unconscious daughter out of the water and then picked her up to flatter ground. The stranger named Shiro started doing cpr when he noticed she wasn't breathing. Keith was on the phone calling 911. Alfor murmured prayers to the heavens, to his wife, begging for his daughter to live -

There was a gurgle and she spat out water.

He closed his eyes for a blissful second. _Thank you Melenor. _

* * *

Shiro breathed heavily as the woman coughed.

"Keith," he breathlessly said.

Keith tossed Shiro his jacket while still cradling the phone. "We're off on the side road by the lake..."

"Here."

Shiro put his jacket around her once she stopped coughing. She was disoriented, he could tell. But she managed to open her eyes halfway. Under the moonlight blue met gray. Then she sighed and closed her eyes.

"Thank you," she said.

At least, that's what she intended to say. But all that came out was a croak.

* * *

Romelle knocked and then entered Allura's room.

She tutted as she spotted Allura looking out the window with a growingly familiar black jacket around her shoulders. She sighed and dropped the tray with the teapot and cups on the table just loud enough to make Allura jumped.

"Gods Romelle!"

Romelle put her hands on her hips. "You're _still _wearing that?"

"It's comfy."

"It belongs to a biker. You don't even know if he showers regularly."

Allura leaned her nose into the supple leather collar. It was well worn and soft. It faintly smelled of oil, pine, and something deliciously musky.

"He smells _divine_."

"Allura." Romelle bit her lip with a wide smile. "You have a crush on a stranger."

A heroic stranger with dark hair and gray eyes. She had been too out of it to notice anything else. Then she hung her head in embarrassment.

"And all I did was croak at him," she groaned. "Like an _amphibian_."

Not the best first impression. She didn't even know who he is or if he lived in the same city. The two bikers stayed long enough for the paramedics and then took off.

That stood out to her.

She knew they were on too many magazines and in the news too often for them to not realize her and her father were famous. Their features were highly unusual to not recognize. Anyone else would have stayed in the hopes of getting their time in the limelight as the saviors of the Alteas. But they didn't. That was unheard of. It only made her crush even more prominent.

Romelle handed her a cup of tea. "It's unfortunate your father doesn't remember their names."

"Highly unfortunate," she muttered into her cup.

"If it occurred in the city there'd be cameras."

"Yes," Allura darkly mumbled.

"No one else saw them," Romelle sighed. "What poor luck."

Allura nearly dropped her cup in realization. "But they _were_ seen by someone else!"

Romelle quickly moved out of the way as Allura lunged for her cell phone on the bed.

"Allura?"

Allura shushed her as she searched for a number and then dialed. Romelle stuck her tongue out and proceeded to slurp her tea obnoxiously loud.

"Hello, this is Allura Altea. A week ago paramedics were sent to Lake Plaxon for an accident late at night. Could I get -? Pardon? Oh." A light blush appeared on her cheeks. "Yes, that _is_ what I want."

Romelle hummed. "Even strangers know of your crush."

Allura threw a pillow at her.

* * *

At the corner of Richmond and Kirby pulled up a black motorcycle.

By the roaring sound Hunk recognized it as Shiro's ride. He hummed as he stepped out from the back with a plate of fries and today's burger special, the Yellow Lion. It was his own creation with a spicy pineapple spread instead of the regular mayo or ketchup. This wasn't a fancy restaurant but he'd be darned if he'd go for normal in his place.

"Here ya go miss!"

He smiled as the customer thanked him. Then he excused himself to go out to the front. Keith was sitting in a booth with Lance wolfing down their burgers. Lance grinned at him with food in between his teeth.

"This is really good Hunk!"

"Thanks," Hunk shyly smiled.

The bell rang out. A black clad figure entered in. Hunk stood by the podium patiently as Shiro hung up his helmet alongside Keith's and Lance's then shook his bangs out.

"Hey Shiro."

"Afternoon Hunk," he smiled.

Hunk's smile widened. "You went by the Voltron Tech building again?"

Shiro let out a low chuckle as his thumb rubbed his bottom lip piercing. He was typically a self assured man but every once in a while he'd rub one of his piercings, revealing his embarrassment.

"I just wanted to make sure they're fine."

"Oh, the daughter's more than fine," Lance called out.

"Lance," all three chided.

"What? Have you guys seen her picture? Like, damn man." He grabbed his drink. "Wish I had kissed her. Then she'd be so madly in love with me."

"He did cpr," Keith dryly said.

At the same time Shiro retorted, "It was cpr."

Hunk cleared his throat. "So as I was getting to..." he waited for Shiro to turn back to him. "You don't have to keep driving by there."

Shiro quirked a brow. Hunk grinned as he jerked his thumb to the bar.

"You can check right now."

Shiro automatically stepped around Hunk to see and then halted. There was someone with a fluffy white ponytail sitting at the bar with a black leather jacket on. _His_ jacket. The sound of his boots caught their attention. The person smoothly rotated their stool to face him.

She was sitting cross legged with a light pink pleated skirt, matching pink heels, and a white turtleneck. She popped the fry into her mouth but slower than what was normal. His eyes were drawn to her plump lips. Then he looked back up to her eyes. The photographs in the magazines failed to capture just how blue they were.

"You found me," he murmured.

She tilted her head slightly, making her ponytail slide to the front.

"Was I supposed to?"

Her tone was playful. He softly chuckled as he stepped up besides her, giving her a boyish smile.

"You _do_ have my jacket."

She smiled. It made her eyes sparkle. She picked up her strawberry milkshake.

"I thought you gave it to me."

He was momentarily distracted as she bit the straw. "More of a loan," he casually put his hands in his pants pockets. "But it would be nice to have it back."

She continued to sip her shake though her eyes freely roamed his figure. He was tall, broad shouldered, and well built. Along his right arm was a tattoo sleeve of a black lion over a well defined forearm. His ears had a couple of piercings, his brow, lip. All of them black. She idly wondered if he had other piercings. The thought made her swallow harder than she should have.

"What if I like it too much to give it back?"

His gray eyes sharpened with amusement. "Then I guess we'll have to share."

She put her shake down and stuck her hand out. "I'm Allura."

He took her hand without shaking it. "Shiro."

She enjoyed the feeling of his leather fingerless glove for a couple more seconds and then let go. She gestured to the stool next to her. He accepted her offer wordlessly with a quirk of his lips. Hunk was back behind the counter with a wide smile.

"You want something?"

Shiro's eyes darted to her for a second and then back to Hunk.

"I'll have what she's having."

"Then we'll share," Allura smoothly interrupted.

Shiro amusedly turned back to her as she slid her plate between them.

"That's your plate."

She shrugged. "It's very delicious but I won't be able to finish it."

"Alright."

He made no move to grab the burger. She quirked a questioning brow as his gloved hands stayed on the counter. Then, she realized what he wanted. She bit her lip a little and then grabbed the burger. She lifted it up to him. He looked at her as he bit into it. If that didn't send a thrill through her...

"It's very good," he murmured around his mouthful.

She bit into the same spot he did. "Are you doing anything this evening?"

"Depends." He gave her a slow smile. "Are you asking me out?"

"Perhaps."

"I _really_ doubt I'd fit in at the country club."

She merrily laughed at that. "You wouldn't."

He leaned forward towards her. "You got a biker kink or something?"

"For you," she slowly leaned forward. "I just might."

He made to lean in all the way but then straightened up. She didn't hide her pout. He sent her a wicked grin and then pulled her shake over to drink from.

"Later princess," he promised.

"I'll hold you to that."

WC

WC

WC

AN: This came out a lot longer than I thought it would. XD And a lot more drama than intended but I couldn't resist Shiro saving her. Thank you Tybalt_tisk for inspiring this creation!

...I might do another one shot of them. My imagination is too active. XD I don't know yet. *whispers* why do I keep making stories when I already have some pending? *drops head onto table*


End file.
